The Girl In The Coma
by RangerLover1
Summary: Something Happens To Kat But What Happens?


Katherine Was Hanging Out With Tommy When All Of A Sudden Their Communicator Goes Off. They Get Off And Go To A Hidden Area In Ernie's Juice Bar. "What Is It Zordon?" Tommy Asks. "Rangers There Is A Monster At The Old Factory" Zordon Says. "On Our Way" Katherine Says. They Quickly Morph And Go To The Old Factory. They Start To Fight The Putties And Katherine Runs At The Monster And Starts To Fight It.

Katherine Yelps As She Is Slashed But She Keeps Fighting. She Cries Out And Falls As She Is Beaten By The Monster. The Monster Keeps Slashing Her And She Demorphs And Falls To The Ground. "Kat!" Tommy Yells As He Tries To Get To Her But Fails. The Others Are Forced To Watch As She Gets Beaten By The Monster.

The Monster Grabs Katherine By The Neck And She Gasps For Air. "Kat!" Tommy Says. The Monster Laughs As He Chokes Her. Katherine's Eyes Close And She Goes Completely Limp. The Monster Laughs And Throws Her Up In The Air Before Slashing Her Into The Building. The Monster Leaves And Tommy And The Others Run To Katherine.

"Kat!" They Say As Tommy Holds A Bruised And Bloody Katherine. "We Have To Get Her To The Hospital!" Tommy Says In Panic. They Run Quickly To The Hospital And Run In. Doctors Run To Them And Tommy Sets Her On The Gurney. They Role Her Away And They Are Forced To Sit And Wait In The Waiting Room.-

-2 Hours Later-

A Doctor Comes Out And Goes To The Waiting Room. "Katherine Hillard?" The Doctor Says And They Go To Him. "I'm Afraid Katherine Is In A Coma She Has 3 Broken Ribs A Concussion And She Was Having Trouble Breathing So We Had To Put Her On A Machine That Would Breath For Her" He Says And They Gasp And Tommy Tries Not To Cry.

The Doctor Brings Them To A Room And They Slowly Go In But Gasp. There Is A Bunch Of Wires And Tubes Going Into Her. Tommy Looks At The Mask On Her Face With A Tube Attached That Goes Down Her Throat And On The Other Side Leads To A Machine And Gives Her Oxygen. Tommy Sits Down Next To Her And Carefully Grabs Her Hand.

The Others Sit Around In Her Room And Stare At Kat. Tommy Gets Up And Reluctantly Leaves The Room. He Pulls His Phone Out And Decides To Call Kimberly. "Hello?" Kimberly Asks. "Hey Kim" Tommy Says. "Hey Tommy What's Up?" Kimberly Asks. "Um It's About Kat" He Says. "What About Her…?" Kimberly Asks Reluctant. "Um Kat Is In A Coma" He Says. "What?" She Says Sounding Sad. "What Happened?" She Asks.

"She Tried To Fight A Monster On Her Own And It Hurt Her Badly" He Says. He Hears Her Gasp And He Can Tell She Is Crying. "I..I'll Be There As Soon As I Can" She Says. "Ok Be Careful Kim" He Says. "I Will" Kim Says Before Hanging Up And Tommy Sighs Before Going Back Into Kat's Room. He Sees The Others Looking At Him. "Kim Is Coming To Angel Grove To See Kat" Tommy Says.

They Nod And Soon Everyone But Tommy Is Left In Her Room. Tommy Looks Outside And Sees It's Night Time So He Lays Down And Tries Not To Fall Asleep But He Does While Holding Her Hand.

-Next Day-

Tommy Wakes The Next Day And Looks Around But Sighs When He Sees Where He Is. Kimberly Runs In And Gasps Seeing Kat. Tommy Gets Up And Hugs Kimberly. They Sit Down And She Wipes A Tear Going Down Her Cheek. "Poor Kat…She Didn't Deserve For This To Happen" Kim Says And Tommy Nods. They Continue Sitting With Her But Soon Kim Decides To Leave Since She Is Unable To Handle Seeing Kat's Condition Any Longer.

Tommy Understood Since Kimberly Looked Like She Was About To Break Any Time. Tommy Gets Up And Goes Outside To Get Some Fresh Air. When Tommy Goes Back In To Kat's Room He Gasps When He Sees Her Twitching. "Doctor!" Tommy Yells. Doctors Run In And Push Tommy Out Of The Room. Tommy Tears Up And Goes To Outside.

"Guys" Tommy Says Into His Communicator. "What's Up?" They Ask. "It's Kat I Left The Room For A Minute And When I Come Back She Is Having A Seizure" Tommy Says And They Gasp. "We're On Our Way!" They Say. Tommy Calls Kim And Let's Her Know And She Started Crying And Said She's On Her Way. Tommy Goes To The Waiting Room And Waits For News On Kat.

Soon The Others Run In And Adam Comforts Aisha While Tommy Comforts Kimberly. A While Later A Doctor Comes Out. "Katherine Hillard?" The Doctor Asks. They Stand And Go To Him. "She Is Fine She Had A Seizure But She Nothing Has Changed" The Doctor Says And They Nod. They Go To Her And Sit By Her Until They Have To Leave.

-1 Month Later-

Tommy Goes In Katherine's Room But Gasps When He Sees That Her Eyes Are Open And She Is Looking Out The Window. "Kat!" Tommy Says Happy. Kat Looks At Him And Smiles But Looks A Little Confused. "Tommy, What Happened?" Kat Asks. "A Monster But As Long As Your Ok" Tommy Says And Goes To Kat Before Hugging Her And She Hugs Him Back.

Tommy Turns His Communicator On And Sighs. "Guys Kat Is Awake She Doesn't Seem To Have Any Memory Loss" Tommy Says. "On Our Way" They All Say. Soon They Run In And Hug Her One By One. They Start Talking When A Doctor Comes In. "Katherine Can Leave" The Doctor Says And They Nod. Tommy Signs Her Out And The Nurse Unhooks Her From Everything.

Kat Goes In To The Bathroom And Changes. They Leave And Go Their Separate Ways. Tommy And Kat Decide To Hang Out At Ernie's Juice Bar For A Little While And Tommy Starts Telling Kat What She Missed While She Was In A Coman.


End file.
